


TMI Headcanons

by Thewholocked



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Hunger Games AU, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Making Out, Smut, a little smut not much, gang getting together, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewholocked/pseuds/Thewholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically all the headcanons I have posted on my tumblr. Includes shit load of malec, sizzy, saphael etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Malec and Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it  
> You can fine and follow me on tumblr as http://thewholocked.tumblr.com/

****

  * It’s when every single one of Alec’s sweaters are either torn or frayed or the colour has washed out that Magnus takes Alec to shopping and _‘no, I can’t magic it Alec, this is inevitable!’_
  * Alec is dragged to the Mall with Magnus to find Izzy standing there and grinning in delight. Alec gawks at how many bags she is already carrying and groans. This was not going to end well. 
  * So Izzy and Magnus make him try all kinds of shirts and sweaters and ‘NO MAGNUS TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME’ after which Alec locked himself in the dressing room and refusing to get out until Magnus find something sober. 
  * Alec whines and complains and 



'Is this the last one?’ And

 'Can we go now?’

  *  And when Izzy goes to a cosmetic shop to buy herself some lipsticks and Alec is tired, Magnus drags Alec into the dressing room and blows him.
  * When they both come out of the room with messy hair and flushed cheeks, Izzy looks at them and smirks knowingly.  
  * It’s Magnus’s birthday and Alec goes to the Mall with Clary since everyone is busy. Clary drags him to a cosmetic shop which has 'more glitter than your boyfriend’s loft. Probably less.’



           **OR**

  * Everyone is busy and Alec has to go alone and he’s so confused he has no idea what to do and then, 



'May I help you, sir?’ 

Alec finds himself face to face with a girl with black hair, brown eyes and an easy smile. He’s flushing, and he has no idea what do to and everything is so confusing and why are there so many things. He hates being glamorous-less with mundanes.

'Yeah,’ he stutters. 'I’m looking for um…glitter?’ He winces at how stupid he sounds.

'Ookayyy…what kind of glitter?’

'Like the gifting kind. It’s my boyfriend’s birthday and-'  

The girl smiles widely and Alec gets even more scared if that’s possible. 

He gives up and gets a cat instead.


	2. Hunger Games AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Alec is a tribute and Magnus is his stylist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find and follow me on tumblr as http://thewholocked.tumblr.com/

Alec is from District 2 . When Max’s name is announced he volunteers for him without missing a beat, it’s a reflex really, ignoring the desperate cry of his brother. Alec remembers protecting his sibling for as long as he could remember. He was the one who trained his siblings with the help of his adoptive brother. His parents are never around much. They work as at the capitol so they are rarely home. Alec loves their siblings more than anything. Izzy clings to him tightly when he meets his family for the last time but her eyes are dry. 'I love you,’ she whispers in his ear and kisses his cheek. She takes off her ruby

  * Alec is from District 2 . When Max’s name is announced he volunteers for him without missing a beat, it’s a reflex really, ignoring the desperate cry of his brother. 


  * Alec remembers protecting his sibling for as long as he could remember. He was the one who trained his siblings with the help of his adoptive brother. His parents are never around much. They work as at the capitol so they are rarely home. Alec loves their siblings more than anything.


  * Izzy clings to him tightly when he meets his family for the last time but her eyes are dry.



 'I love you,’ she whispers in his ear and kisses his cheek. 

She takes off her ruby pendant that Alec hates so much because it’s so BIG and presses it into his hand. Max ,however, cries. He even hits at him at one point. ‘Stupid, stupid! I should be the one going-’

Alec holds his brother’s face in his hands and explains to him how he would die if anything happens to Max.

‘I wouldn’t be able to live with myself,’ he whispers. 

'And do you think  _I_  can?’ Max says through angry tears.

'Please, Max,’ Alec whispers.'Please.’ 

He hugs his mother who has a proud look on her face. He just nods at his father. Not even dying can change what his father thinks of him. Alec stopped caring about it eventually. Jace is constantly jabbering techniques and how he should choose partners with caution which won’t be a problem since Alec is good at reading people, and not get attached to anyone. It’s not until Alec hugs him tight that he shuts up and hugs him back with a force that would have crushed his ribs. He feels Jace’s tears on his shirt. Max is the last thing he sees before the door shuts.

  * The female tribute is a Helen Blackthorn. He knows she volunteered for that girl Emma Carstairs. They have to look out for each other, he knows that. 


  * When they enter the weapons room Alec grabs the arrow in a flash. He’s fast, he knows that. He doesn’t need to practice but he has to impress the Capitol and ally with tributes so he shoot. One after another. He can feel the interest of the tributes and Helen is grinning at him proudly holding a dagger. He lets himself hope.


  * Almost every tribute has asked to ally with him. Alec chooses Raphael Santiago from District 11. His partner is a girl named Catarina. They meet and from an agreement, as soon as they save each other asses they have nothing to worry about.  Helen hates Raphael but Alec feels there’s more to the kid than just his rudeness and nonchalant behavior.


  * On the day of the interview Alec is taken to a separate room for his make up. There he meets the head stylist, Magnus Bane. Alec finds him stunningly attractive despite his bizarre fashion sense but then everyone in the Capitol had that. He felt a blush creeping up his face and his neck when Magnus inspects him naked with an air of professional interest and…a hint of something else. Alec closes his legs feeling the insecure but Magnus puts a hand on his knee and smiled, reassuring him. 'It’s okay.’ Alec just stared at him blankly and told him that nothing was okay. That was when he lost his composure. He broke down in tears, hard sobs wracking his body forwards. He can’t stop crying. It was unfair it was so fucking unfair. Why him? Why his family? Out of so many? He can’t stop thinking about Izzy and Max and Jace and he misses them so much it’s like someone is lashing at his heart. He even misses that damn Cat. He doesn’t realize he’s saying all these words loud and before he knows it Magnus wraps his arms around him, holding him. When Alec finally stops crying, his face puffy and red and wet, Magnus offers him a tissue that he generously accepts. He can’t help but notice how nice the rings decorate the stylist’s long slender fingers and how Magnus has nice arms and when he looks up at Magnus’s face he stares at his lips and whispers, 'I’ve never even kissed anyone.’ 



'No one?’ Magnus asks.

'No, not a real kiss I-’ Soft lips press to his suddenly and he finds himself kissing back. It is unpracticed but Magnus guides him, he licks the younger boy’s bottom lip to get access and deepens the kiss. They break apart for air and Magnus’s eyes are comically wide.

'I’m sorry!’ Magnus’s gasps, from shock or lack of air Alec doesn’t know, maybe both. 'I didn’t-’ 

'No,’ Alec says. He smiles (Magnus thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen and why can’t be get himself together he’s a tribute for God sake’s-) 'Don’t be. I liked that.’ He paused and bit his lip. 'Do it again?’ He says it like a question. So they kiss.

  * His interview went good, he did everything his mentor (Hodge) told him. He was nervous at first, looking for a pair of gold, green eyes and when he found them he relaxed. Magnus was smiling at him.


  * Magnus visited him when they trained sometimes, and when they were alone he told him all the tricks. 'You have to live,’ Magnus whispered. 'Not just for me, for your brothers and your sister.’ 'I know.’ Alec had his head on Magnus’s shoulder, their fingers intertwined.


  * 'I’ve never been like this with anyone,’ Magnus gasped when Alec bit at his neck. 'Never this serious.'  



Alec stopped nibbling at his neck and looked down at him

'Magnus I-’ He started but shook his head and buried his face in his neck instead. 'You’re my forever.’ He muttered. He didn’t care if it was soon. He was going to die anyway right? 

  * Their first time was in Magnus’s apartment. He sneaked Alec in the afternoon and they went slow, relishing every moment. Magnus loved how Alec clung on to him and moved with him and moaned and writhed underneath him. He loved the way they fit together. Magnus was falling too hard and too fast, he knew that. That had always been his wrong doing but Alec was different. He was worth everything.  



'You will come back to me,’ Magnus whispered. 

'I will come back to you.’ Alec whispered back.

  * The countdown had started and the two boys had their foreheads pressed together. They breathed slowly, giving each other little pecks, murmuring. Magnus slipped off one of his rings and put it on Alec’s finger and Alec did the same with his family ring.  'A promise.’ They had decided. 20…19….18…. 



'I love you,’ Magnus said kissing him fiercely and between kissing and Alec said it back. By the time they broke apart they were both crying.

6…5…

'Love you Mags, Love you.'  His words echoed in the stylist’s head.

  * Alec, Raphael, Catarina and Helen worked together killing tribute after tribute, their innocent hands bloody. Alec and Raphael bonded because they both refused to sleep at night. Raphael told him all about his family, his brothers and sisters, him mom. And how much he missed him mom. Alec told him about his family. He had an odd feeling Raphael knew about Magnus. At one point Raphael had gotten tired and had fallen asleep on Alec’s shoulder. 


  * Raphael did not see the knife coming for him. All he heard was a scream so hoarse he was afraid that it had ripped the person’s throat. It was Alec screaming. He died in Alec’s arms. His last words for his mother and 'Alec, makes sure you go back for him.’ Alec just nods tears slipping down his nose.


  * Alec did not see the bow that pierced his heart. Sharp and delicate. Magnus’s ring and Izzy’s pendant was clutched so tightly in his hand it indented his flesh.



 'I’m sorry, I love you, I’m sorry.’ He whispers. He dies in Helen’s arms.

  * Everything stopped for Magnus. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t eat, he couldn’t sleep. All he felt was anger, despair and so much agony he felt like it would drown him.


  * The was opened with such a force Cinna was afraid that it had broken or was close to breaking. He found himself face to face with the legendary Magnus Bane, the stylist of District 2.



 'Heard you were planning a rebellion.’ Magnus said and Cinna was shocked at how plain he looked and he eyed Magnus’s frayed black sweater. 'I want in.’ Cinna smiled.


	3. Punk AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec Punk AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find and follow me on tumblr as http://thewholocked.tumblr.com/

  * Alec is the one who wears black like a second skin (it’s mostly sweaters and jeans), has tattoos snaking up and down his arms which he keeps mostly hidden for some reason. When it’s hot he rolls his sleeves up revealing not only tattoos but also white scars that Magnus kisses away. When Magnus found them first Alec had his shirt off and he refused to meet his boyfriend’s gaze. Magnus had hugged him tight and whispered they didn’t have to talk about it if Alec wasn’t ready. Later, Magnus had fixed his eyeliner. 
  *  Alec has numerous piercings, his lip piercing is Magnus’s favorite and when Alec got a septum piercing Magnus found it so hot they did it empty class room. 3. Magnus is very rich (well his father is very rich) and also very homophobic. Naturally Magnus rebels. He brings Alec home almost every day, kisses him infront of his father daring him to stop them.  
  *  While Alec may look intimidating he’s actually pretty sweet. He is the kind who takes his earphones out when someone is talking to him and giving him/her his fullest attention.  
  * Alec wears numerous bracelets on his wrist and some of them are coloured and glittery and all of them given by Magnus. He wears his eyeliner black and smudged but when he started dating Magnus he started wearing blue eyeliner or once on a memorable occasion glittery eyeliner. Alec will never admit he liked it.
  * People find their couple odd. One is clad in black and brooding while other one screams colours and is about festivity and partying. Magnus is the heart and soul of parties and organizes all the school dances.
  * Alec was struggling with being gay and had a bit of homophobia but Magnus helped him with it and he came out by kissing Magnus in the hallway leaving his boyfriend shocked and proud. Now he holds Magnus’s hand no matter where they are. 
  *  They meet at a library of all the places and Magnus offers to buy him coffee. 
  *  It’s prom and Alec is wearing a suit and boy does he clean up nicely. His hair was bloody brushed for once, the blue highlights standing out in his hair (Magnus’s doing; ‘It’ll bring out your eyes, darling.’). And Magnus is dressed in a black suit with a blue glittery vest (Alec has a blue tie match). They dance all night and Jace sneaks in a bottle so they all walk back to Magnus’s house tipsy because a. They don’t want Maryse finding them drunk. And b. No driving because drunk Alec is still a mom Alec.
  * Magnus is the guy who has a few close friends and is popular. Ragnor and Raphael look like they are forced to bear Magnus but Alec knows how much they care about him (he also knows there is something going on between them). Alec really gets along with Tessa and they totally become a brotp. Catarina cares for Magnus and Alec is pretty sure she threatened him at one point. 
  * Magnus and Alec are both the jealous ones which turn into hot angry sex. 
  * Magnus has blowed Alec in every classroom on a dare.  
  *  Izzy and Magnus get along very well and share fashion tips occasionally. 
  * Magnus hates Jace and keeps referring to him as the ‘bond one’ to which Alec rolls his eyes and defends Jace weakly like 'Jace is not that reckless,’ 'He was literally on fire once, darling.’
  * Alec sings like fucking angel and Magnus fucking loves it and no one can convince me otherwise. Also Alec likes to sing to Magnus softly to get him to sleep when he’s too tensed or after they have sex because Alec is like that. 
  * Alec is very protective of his siblings. He once broken and arm of an ex-boyfriend of izzy’s for making move on her without her consent (after Izzy had beaten the crap out of him ofcourse.) 
  * Punk Alec is short sighted and wears contacts. He wore glasses to school once and Magnus had gaped at his boyfriend for a 5 minutes. And then proceeded to kiss him hard and blow him in the closet (this one is for shajeea xD) 
  * Their first date was a disaster. Alec was shy and couldn’t get a word out without stuttering and Magnus was wondering how someone who looks so intimidating can be a shy and adorable fuckward like what? There was a moment when they were walking in the park and Alec had tipped his head up at the sky, his blue eyes glittering by the moonlight and Magnus swears that was when he fell in love with him. 
  * Alec loves Magus’s eyes, he loves the taste of his lipgloss, he loves the way the rings decorate his long slender fingers, he loves his mischievous grin but most of all he loves a rune symbolizing alliance tattooed on his arm that matches his own. 
  * When Alec pouts at him, his eyes wide and vulnerable Magnus can’t resist him. He just HAS to kiss that pout away.
  * Magnus’s favorite piercing is Alec’s lip piercing and when Alec plays with it Magnus pries his hand away from his lips and presses his own lips to his. Alec loves playing with his boyfriend’s fingers. He loves running in hand across the back of his palm, kissing his knuckles, sucking on his fingers. He runs his hands through his hair, massaging his scalp making his boyfriend moan. He threads his fingers through the black locks to lull Magnus to sleep. 




	4. Future Malec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was for Malec Week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done with my friend Shajeea aka qleclightwood on tumblr.  
> You can find and follow me on tumblr as http://thewholocked.tumblr.com/

  * Magnus has been working on translating some ancient language for a client (and charging absurd sum of money thank you very much) and he’s exhausted. He hasn’t slept in the past 3 days, there are bags under his eyes, he hasn’t even brushed his hair so they are tousled and lack glitter. Alec has been worrying sick about him so that night he asks Magnus to come bed only for Magnus to mumble, ‘Just five minutes, Alexander.’ Alec has been lying in the bed for an hour waiting for his husband when he finally can’t take it anymore. He gets up drags Magnus to the bed ignoring his protests and removes his clothes, his shoes, kisses his eyelids, massaging his shoulders and spooning him while calling him stupid and ‘I'm the one who works hard?’ Resulting a chuckle from Magnus. He finally gives in and cuddles up to Alec and goes to sleep. Alec calls the client the next day and telling her that the deal is off. 


  * Magnus using pick up lines on Alec like



‘Darling, did you sit on a pile or sugar?’

Alec startes at Magnus.

‘What?’

Sigh.

'Did you sit on a pile of sugar?’ Magnus repeats patiently.

Alec looks at Magnus in utter confusion wondering with mild horror if his husband had lost it.

'I didn’t sit-’

'Cause you have a sweet ass,’ Magnus grinned, looking incredibly proud of himself. Alec groaned and hit Magnus with a pillow, earning a laugh from Magnus.

Magnus being drunk and using pick up lines with Alec when everyone is      around while Alec’s face reddens. Once they are at a party in Idris. All the Downworlder and Shadowhunters are invited and Magnus is drunk so he starts using pick up lines.

'Is your daddy a baker?’ Magnus grins drunkly at Alec. And Alec is confused like 'Magnus what-’ and then he understands and at that precise moment he sees Robert standing infront of them clearly having heard the conversation.

'Magnus no-’ Alec starts to warn him but Magnus is too drunk to listen and he finishes rather loudly, 'cause you have nice buns.'  Alec is mortified and refuses to meet Robert all evening.

And when Magnus uses pick up lines infront of The Little One the kid is either starts making gagging noises like 'Dad, GROSS!’ Or he laughs because some of them are terrible and Alec looks at them with fondness and endearment because how on _earth_  did he get so lucky?

  * Alec and Magnus plan a birthday party for The Little One and Izzy offers to bake the cake. Alec shouts  ~~shrieks~~  that he’ll do it instead since he has never baked a cake before and he loves his kid and wants it to be special. Fast forward Magnus and Alec are in the kitchen and there are bowls, spoons, whisks all over the place. Magnus got edible glitter for the special occasion although Alec still doesn’t completely believe that the glitter is edible. Alec is reading the instructions carefully, his face scrunched up in a way Magnus finds too adorable so he tape Alec’s nose with flour and Alec glares at him. Magnus grabs Alec and kisses him but they lose their balance and fall down, Alec grabbing the edge of the counter for balance but ends up grabbing the bag of flour. They are on the floor with the flour covering them when the door open and Izzy stalks in. She looks at them and shakes her head smirking, 'And I’m the one who sucks at cooking?’ Alec opens his mouth to retort but Magnus dumps glitter on Alec’s head and grins. He leans downs and whispers in his ear all the ways he’s going to eat that glitter of him while Alec’s face turns into various shades of red. At the end Alec believes the glitter is edible.


  * Malec grocery shopping like normally Magnus just magics all the things they need in the kitchen but The Little One wanted to do 'something normal for once’ so they all set out to the grocery store Alec in his old tattered sweater and Magnus with a purple T-shirt with the words 'Not a wizard,’ in glittery letters. The Little One is trailing behind his dads talking animatedly, occasionally grabbing something off of the shelf, looking at it intensely and glancing at Alec and Magnus for approval which they gave with a nod of their heads. Then The Little One sees Oreos and he just LOVES Oreos okay? The Little One is still not in control of his powers and ends up exploding the rack, Oreos flying everywhere. They don’t go back there anymore.


  * It’s the Fourth of July and the Gang is all gathered on the rooftop of Magnus’s loft to watch the fireworks. Magnus is lying on a blanket looking up at the stars and waiting for Alec. Once Alec arrives he sits up and scoots aside to make room for Alec and when Alec sits down next to him the sky lights up with fireworks. They’re explosive and colourful and they look so free, like nothing can stop them and Alec can’t help it. He tips his head upward and looks at the shower of colours in the sky, his eyes wide in wonder. Magnus is looking at Alec, watching his eyes that change colour as the sky lights up in a million different colours and it takes Magnus’s breath away. Suddenly he’s kissing Alec hard and it’s getting more heated, more passionate and it’s all Alec, his hands framing his face, his lips hard and insistent on his and they’re running out of air. They finally break apart gasping and Alec asks him breathlessly what that was for only for Magnus to answer how beautiful he is. Alec turns red and hides his grin in the crook of Magnus’s neck. Then Magnus and Alec are lying on the rooftop, watching the fireworks, Magnus resting his head on Alec’s chest and Alec spooning him. Late that night Alec whispers how beautiful the fireworks looked in the gold green of Magnus’s eyes when he thinks Magnus is sleeping.


  * As Alec gets older he starts to worry about what people might make of their relationship. When he first saw his hair graying at his temples he could barely control the panic attack coming to him, his eyes closed, his breathing deep, anything  _anything_  he could do to avoid Magnus finding out how he was panicking.  And when Alec asks Magnus to dye his hair 'for fun’ Magnus agrees cheerfully. Magnus is putting on the hair dye on Alec’s hair carefully and chatting when he suddenly notices the grays in his hair. Magnus puts the dye bowl aside and wraps his arms around his shoulders from behind whispering how beautiful he is despite his graying hair. He kisses Alec’s cheeks, temples, whatever his mouth can reach from behind. Alec has tears trickling down his cheeks, he suddenly can’t stop it, the black hole of insecurity in his chest growing wider and wider and suddenly Alec is struggling to breath. And now Magnus is infront of him, holding him, whispering to him, kissing him. His words don’t reassure him but the fact that Magnus is there is enough for him. It makes him believe that they can do this together.



****


	5. Back to the Future Malec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was also for Malec Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr http://thewholocked.tumblr.com/

  * Alec goes to investigate disappearances that were happening near the abandoned subway station and Magnus has insisted on coming along. They are patrolling for an hour finding no trace of a supernatural being. Magnus is growing restless and he is bored ,so bored he didn’t understand how Alec went patrolling for 12 hours straight. Its when the demon appears infront of them and it’s a demon. It looks like a normal human but it has tentacles protuding from his back and sharp teeth. Suddenly a portal forms begin them before they know it Alec and Magnus are sucked into the unknown void. 


  * Magnus is the one who wake up first half on top of Alec and he doesn’t remember when he threw himself at Alec to protect him and when he looks up he sees a pair of very blue staring at him. They are wide with wonder and Magnus recognizes him Immediately.  



‘Oh, my.’

  _Will_.

        When the initial shock wears off Magnus turns and shakes Alec. When he  doesn’t respond Magnus frantically checks Alec to make sure he’s breathing (he is), checks for injuries (there aren’t any except for the clotted blood that had trailed down the side of his face which Alec heals quickly).  Magnus quickly explained to Will what happened ignoring the surprised look on his face and ‘from the future?’ And the softening of his expression when he introduces Alec. That is untill he learns his last name.'A Lightworm?’ To which Magnus rolls his eyes and tells him to shut up with a grin on his face.

  * Will suggests they take the carriage to the Institute and Tessa would be waiting for them. They are in the carriage with Alec’s head on Magnus’s lap while Magnus is trying to wake his husband. Will is jabbering on about a million things and then Alec suddenly gasps and sits up, twisting around to grab Magnus’s shoulder and his eyes are frantically searching for any injuries on Magnus, and then observing his surroundings.  Magnus is just so relieved he is okay and he kisses Alec infront of Will because obviously Magnus has never been the one to care who sees them. When Magnus introduces him to Will Alec still gets the surge of jealousy which he puts down because it’s stupid and they weren’t even together.


  * That’s when Alec realizes the Little one is still with Isabelle who had insisted on spending a few days with the kid not taking no for an answer. Alec is panicking and Magnus is trying to calm him down. 'Magnus, how are we going to check up them?’ 'If I only had been fast enough to react.’ 'What if he’s crying? He isn’t used to being without us for more than 2 days.’ Magnus assures him it isn’t his fault and that it’s okay because he’s already trying to make their cellphones work. Will eyes the device with an air of interest and 'looks like a sensor,’ and 'oh Henry will be fascinated.’ And Magnus can’t help but smile at that.


  * They reach the institute and meet Tessa who is just so happy to see Magnus. Gabriel and Cecily are off to Idris for some clave business so it’s just them. Alec is still going out of his mind with worry, squeezing Magnus’s hand almost painfully, trying to take calming breaths. Magnus keeps kissing his cheek, his temples, assuring him that they’ll find a way out. 


  * Despite the worry Alec is fasciated by Victorian London. He goes out on a walk with Tessa feeling a familiarity with her. He finds it easy to talk to her. He finds it easy to be around Will finding more and more of Jace within him. He meets Brother Zachariah too whom Will, he discovers, calls Jem because Will insisted to check on his injuries, make sure he’s okay so Jem visits pretty much everyday. 



 'If Gabriel found out you’re making me stay here he’ll will be crossed,’ Jem says.

'I will not risk a Shadowhunter’s health just because Gabriel has a thick head,’ Will declares with a smug look on his face.

  * Magnus takes Alec out to all the places he has known, he has stayed, making sure Alec is not worrying. He recounts his numerous adventures and loves the way Alec laughs at them, his bright eyes shinning.


  * At night they make love to each other, slowly and sometimes it’s rough and later when they’re shinning with sweat, their limbs dangled, they stare at the cell phone hoping it would work.


  * Magnus and Alec spends most of their time looking through all the books in the library trying to find a way back. It’s on the 5th day that their cell phone start to work and they call Isabelle only for her to yell at them hoarse for 20 minutes.  



'THE HELL ARE YOU?’ And 

'YOU COULD HAVE LEFT A MESSAGE!’ And

'MAX IS SO AGITATED AND HE WON’T STOP CRYING!’

When they finally, finally calm her down, they explain the situation to her. Magnus explains they need help.

  * They can’t find a way to make the portal so they agree on summoning the demon itself. They invite Ragnor Fell to take responsibility of dispatching the demon. Ragnor ofcourse just gapes at Magnus when he sees him and goes 



'Why is your skin shining?’

 'A NEPHILIM MAGNUS, REALLY?’

'What’s wrong with your hair? Dear God and I thought your hair was a disaster a century ago.’

  * When Ragnor finally agrees to take care of the demon, they summon it. They get the demon to make the portal for them with Magnus’s father being a prince of hell and all.


  * They end up in the right time and dispatch the demon. When the pair reach the Institute everyone wraps them in hugs and arm pats and 'I’m glad you’re okay’ and 'Max hasn’t stopped crying in days how do you guys do it?’ Alec and Magnus just grin at her.




	6. Sick!Malec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always you can find and follow me on tumblr. I'm thewholocked.

****

  * When Alec gets sick he becomes insanely cuddly like Magnus would enter the house to find Alec sprawled on the couch, sneezing and coughing with his cheeks flushed. Alec would just hold his arms out without saying a word and Magnus would walk to him and wrap his arms around Alec. Alec refuses to let Magnus go even when he falls asleep. Magnus can’t free himself because Alec’s grip is so tight and Jesus did he put on a rune or something?


  * Magnus makes soup for Alec with his very own hands. (Ofcourse it ends up disastrous and Magnus has to snap it from a Chinese place but Alec doesn’t need to know that.) (Alec knows.) 


  * When the Little One gets sick Magnus starts panicking like how are they going to take care of a sick baby? He can’t just magic it away? What if something happens to him? And Alec is like Magnus _calm down_  it’s just a cold. Alec has experienced with his siblings so it’s not a problem. They are exhausted by the time The Little One is all healthy again and end up sleeping all day while aunt Izzy take cares of the Little One


  * When Magnus gets sick (which is rare) he gets grumpy and snaps at everything and he can’t even use magic to make it go away like what kind of injustice is that. Alec makes him soup and his very famous blanket fort and just buries Magnus in pillows and blankets and loads of love (I’m disgusting I know xD)


  * When Alec gets demon poisoning again it’s Jace’s fault and Magnus is  _this_ close to turning him into a hat stand when Alec mumbles, ‘Stop threatening my parabatai, Magnus.‘  Magnus is at Alec’s side in a flash and orders everyone out and Jace is like 



'I’m his parabatai you can’t order me out of this room.’

 'Well I’m his husband, blondie and I’m doing exactly that! OUT!’

  * Sick Alec likes to marathon TV shows and watches them all night refusing to get up from the couch.


  * Magnus has made sick Alec tea of every flavor. He even tried to make a flavor of his own which was not a very good[EXPERIENCE](http://thewholocked.tumblr.com/post/126081158471/sick-malec-headcanons#10074002). 


  * Alec throwing up and Magnus massaging his hair scalp and kissing him temple and murmuring reassuring words.




	7. Simon's Birthday Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find and follow me on tumblr thewholocked  
> Leave a prompt for headcanons and fics and I'll do my best with them <3

  * It’s Simon’s first birthday after the whole Edom incident and everyone wants it to be special.


  * Magnus visits the institute with Alec everyday and he and Izzy disappear into the bedroom planning the birthday to perfection.


  * Clary decides to paint her best memories with Simon in a sketchbook. She had been working on them for a month now. She paints the farmhouse, them crossing the street with their hands clasped tight, Simon’s room. She even paints Simon in leather pants and the puffy white shirt. She adds him holding the crucifix chain. Magnus is oddly distant with everyone when he sees that.


  * Izzy goes online and reads about every single thing Simon geeks about and brings that to the party decorations.


  * Alec organizes the food because everyone just forgets to eat when they’re planning so much.


  * Jace has the job of distracting Simon while they put up the decorations


  * They plan the whole thing at Taki’s. On the day of the birthday they find that Taki’s is closed due to some disturbance among the customers. Izzy is panicking because they planned it so well and this can’t happen and it’s unfair. They can’t hold it in Central Park because it’s too public. Magnus suggests his loft for the party.


  * They don’t have time, everyone is frantically putting on decorations, tripping over banners and balloons and whatnot. Chairman knocks over the pot of glitter making it fly everywhere. Alec nearly falls down the ladder putting up the banner. Magnus sends a quick text to Jace telling him about the change of plans. Izzy is shouting at everyone to hurry the fuck up.


  * The door opens with a bang and Simon is standing with Jace in the doorway. The floor is littered with the previously spilled glitter, Izzy stops mid-shout her mouth open, half of the birthday banner is covering Clary’s head (which Alec dropped) and Magnus is just watching everything with an amused expression.


  * Everyone says says ‘surprise’ in a lame tones (except for Alec who, it turns out, has a helium voice).


  * In the end Magnus cleans up everything with a snap of his fingers, they order pizza, Clary’s sketch book reduced Simon to tears, Jace made fun of Alec’s voice and watching everyone together again, talking and happy and _normal_ Izzy loved the party and so did Simon.


  * Izzy totally had a very special present for Simon. Needless to say it ended _very well_.




	8. Arranged Marriage AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a prompt at thewholocked on tumblr <3

  * Maryse and Robert call Alec and tell him that he is currently engaged to be married to Lydia Branwell. 
  * Alec ofcourse does not take it well with his



 'You can’t do this.’ And 

‘I don’t even know her.’ And 

'You know I’m gay. I’m 18 I can walk out of here right now and never come back.’ 'And go where?’ Robert asks.

That’s when he realizes that he has nothing but his family, and they were doing this to him. He casts a look at his mother with wide vulnerable eyes but she just shakes her head. 

  * So he seeks help. No Shadowhunter is going to help him, Izzy suggests giving the warlock Magnus Bane a visit.  
  * Alec is standing infront of the High Warlock’s door with his fist clenching and unclenching and his breathing deep and even. His finger press the buzzer. 
  * 'I want you to become my fake boyfriend or husband or anything just get me out of this.’



 'Are you gay?’ Alec stares at him. 'Yes,’ he says through clenched teeth and he’s so angry and everything is so unfair. Magnus nods mechanically.

'This is going to cost you.’

'I don’t care I’ll give you whatever you want.’ 

Magnus sighs, disappointed. 'And I thought the children of the Angel would never stoop this low.'  

  * They decide that Alec should move in with Magnus. Izzy is fully supporting them and sends Alec’s stuff over so he won’t have to visit the Institute. Alec signs a contract with Magnus regarding his protection. He’s 18 and he has every right to live with whoever he wants. He tells his parents Magnus is his boyfriend and he isn’t coming back. His parents are furious but they can’t do anything because the protection is too strong and they can’t notify the Clave because they don’t know about the arranged marriage in the first place. 
  * Alec is depressed for days. He doesn’t come out of the room, he barely eats. Magnus pretends he doesn’t care. He’s giving Alec protection not babysitting him. He admits Alec is very attractive, blue eyes, dark hair, honest face but Magnus is trying to be professional here. Trying.
  *  He invited Alec to watch TV with him one day and he 'won’t take no for an answer.’ He practically drags the boy to the couch. He snaps his fingers and containers of food appear on the coffee table.  Alec frowns and Magnus ignores the leap of his heart. 



'Did you steal these?’

Magnus grins, 'No. I do hope you like Chinese if not, who are you and why did I agree to let you stay here?’ 

Alec’s mouth twitches and Magnus feels a surge of hope. Alec picks up one of the containers and begins to eat. 

  * Magnus notices Alec’s sweater paws and he can’t help himself. He’s falling for Alec Lightwood. 
  * They are on the couch and watching TV show and Magnus isn’t even paying attention to it. He is definitely _not_  noticing the way Alec is chewing on the sleeve of his sweater. Alec tugs the sleeve back with his teeth and his bare skin is exposed and Magnus sees scars. 



Fresh scars. 

They’re red and angry and all over his wrists. Magnus’s breath stops.

'What’s that?’

'What?’ Alec looks down and realizes what happened. He looks down, his face turning red and tries to get up from the couch only to be stopped by Magnus who grabs his sleeve and pulls him back.

'Alec, what did you do?’ 

'None of your business.’

'You live with me, I have you under my protection, this is my bloody business.’ Alec hasn’t seen Magnus angry. He’s always so calm and collected and looking like nothing bothers him. And then he thinks why does it bother him that he is cutting himself. He’s a warlock why should he care what a Nephilim does to himself. Then all of a sudden Alec can’t help but notice how attractive Magnus looks when he’s angry.  

  * ‘Talk to me.’ 



Alec does then. He tells him he’s done this before. He did it regularly. Izzy found out once, it did not end well.  They talk all night.

  *  Alec is easy the next day. He’s comes out of his room, he eats more, he even helps Magnus with a demon summoning. They work together easily, hands and elbows brushing each other accidentally, then deliberately.
  * They’re watching a movie and Alec reaches for Magnus’s hand and Magnus lets him hold it. They end up marathoning Harry Potter movies and Alec ends up sleeping with his head in Magnus’s lap  
  * They’re both sitting in the living room trying to decide which movie to watch when Alec blurts out, 'I like you,’ out of the blue.  



'Well that’s flattering,’ Magnus laughs. 

'No I mean I  _like you_  like you.’

'Like me like me? Magnus is full on grinning now, his white teeth flashing. 'Sorry, are you twelve now.’ 

Alec ignores this. He’s chewing on his lip and looking at Magnus eagerly. He’s moving towards Magnus and the warlock can only stare. He’s so close. 

'I want to kiss you,’ Alec whispers. 

'Then do it.’ 

Soft lips press to his, hesitant at first then insistent when the other is kissing back. And it’s eager and getting more heated by the second. Magnus makes a soft sound at the back of his throat and slides his hands into Alec’s hair. They break apart for air. Alec straddles Magnus’s thighs, his knees on either side and kisses the warlock passionately. It’s teeth and tongue and sounds and it’s so good Magnus can barely think a coherent thought. Alec here, Alec now. There was only this broken angel and that all Magnus wanted. 

  * 'So I guess you won’t charge me now?’ Alec grins. 



Magnus laughs and it’s the most beautiful sound Alec has ever heard.

  * Izzy and Jace visit nearly everyday. They bring Max with them sometimes when their parents are in Idris and leave Max behind. Alec loves it, loves Magnus, loves his life. 
  * Alec proposes.




	9. Hair Fetish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a prompt or come and say hi to me aka thewholocked on tumblr!

****

  * Alec loves Magnus’s hair okay? He loves it when it’s all styled up in gel, he loves it when they are natural and he’s wearing it down, he loves it when they are wet and cling to the nape of his neck, he loves it when it’s literally coated in glitter. 
  * When they’re in bed Alec loves to sink his fingers into his hair and grip them tightly just to hear Magnus moan.  
  * Alec asks Magnus to grip his hair when he’s giving Magnus a blow job. 
  * He loves playing with Magnus’s hair when his boyfriend is tired and his head is in Alec’s lap. Alec strokes his hair and massages his scalp until Magnus goes to sleep. 
  * Magnus loves Alec’s hair too. Once Alec didn’t cut his hair for a long time. It’s twice as long as it normally is. They are watching a TV show and Magnus starts braiding Alec’s hair and Alec has no idea what he’s doing because he’s so INTO the show he just thinks Magnus is playing with his hair. When Magnus is done he snaps a picture of it and shows it to Alec. Alec just smiles and kisses him and tells him he loves it.
  * Magnus loves styling Alec’s hair for a party. 
  * Alec has really soft hair and one day Izzy and Magnus just trap Alec in Izzy’s room and experiment on his hair with brushes and hair gel and cream and



 'BY THE ANGEL, WHAT IS THAT? GET THAT AWAY FROM ME’ 

‘It’s a headband, sweet pea.’ 

'Why is it all coiled up?’ 

It’s one of those headbands that look like a spring (?) 

And Izzy is like shut up Alec or I’ll duct tape your mouth or something and Magnus winks like he wouldn’t mind his boyfriend all tied up. 

'She said my mouth.’ 

'Mouth, hands what’s the difference? Point is you’re tied up.’

Alec just rolls his eyes.

  * OKAY OKAY MAGNUS USING ROLLERS ON ALEC’S HAIR AND CLARY IS LIKE



 'Hot damn if he wasn’t gay I’d tap that.’ 

'That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about, biscuit.’ 

'I am offended Clary, clearly I would look better with those curls. Magnus, do me.’ 

And Magnus’s nose is all wrinkly like 'Not in a million years, Blondie.’ 

And Simon is all like 'oh yeah, that looks cool.’ 

Izzy is just proud at how pretty her big brother looks (she might have used eyeliner on his brother’s eyes).

  * Izzy and Magnus making plans to open a hair salon.
  * Clary offering to decorate the place.
  * Jace offering to stand infront of the hair salon to attract more customers. 
  * Simon suggesting they add a pop culture hair style corner in their salon
  * Alec supporting them 100%
  * Magnus magicking Jace’s shampoo so it’ll turn his hair pink and Jace shrieking at his pink hair. NOTHING washes away the dye. 
  * Alec having blue streaks in his hair and Magnus can’t handle his hotness hence they do it against the wall.




	10. Protective Alec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me or leave a prompt on thewholocked tumblr <3

  * Alec and Magnus are taking a walk in the park and it’s after they came back from Edom. They wanted to do something ‘normal’ so things feel the way they were before even though they know that can’t happen. But it never hurts to try. 
  * Magnus took Alec to Taki’s and Alec suggested taking a walk since they had time left. They are strolling through the park hand-in-hand. It’s dark and the cold is making them shiver. Magnus is talking animatedly and Alec is laughing. They walk home and the street is empty.  
  * A group of boys looking very drunk stumble towards them. Alec raises his brows, his hand already reaching for the seraph blade but Magnus puts his hand on his boyfriend’s. They’re clearly stupid drunk boys and not demons in disguise. 
  * One of the boys move towards Alec with a grin on his face and he slurs, ‘What’s a handsome boy like you wandering around at a time like this? And with this fag?’ 



Magnus’s face is passive but Alec’s hands are in fists and his knuckles are white.

  * Magnus unnerved by the comment, he had heard worse, tugs Alec’s hands and steers him away. Alec’s face is red with anger. 
  * The drunk boy grabs Alec’s arm to prevent him from leaving and the guys behind him hoot in delight expecting a scene. 
  * Alec moves in a flash. He grabs the guy’s arm and in one swift movement throws him over his shoulder and on to the ground. He places his boot on the guy’s chest leans down and hisses 



'If you ever insult my boyfriend like that again I’m gonna break more than your arm.’ And the guy is confused like

'you didn’t break my arm.’ 

Before Alec can move to do it Magnus quickly stops him and drags him away. Alec is still shaking.

  * They are sitting on the couch and Magnus is trying to calm Alec down.



 'I was going to break his arm, Magnus. A mundane.

’ 'What is wrong with me?’

'The law, Magnus!’

Magnus assures him it’s okay and

  'You’re just stressed, darling. We literally came back from hell.’

Magnus starts rubbing Alec’s back in soothing circles, murmuring to comforting words to him. Alec curls up to Magnus’s chest and lets him comfort him.  Magnus leans down to capture Alec’s lips and then they are kissing slowly pouring all of their emotions into the kiss. Alec gasps and Magnus deepens the kiss and before they know it they are making out on the the couch.

  * Suddenly Magnus is laughing between kisses and Alec breaks away, his mouth shining. 



'What?’

'I was remembering our first date. Deija vu.’ Alec laughs and leans down to kiss Magnus again.

  * They end up sleeping on the couch.




	11. College Dorm AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at thewholocked on tumblr!

  * Alec takes literature as his major and he and Jace end up roommates much to Alec’s delight because he was already nervous as hell at the prospect of  _sharing_  a room with a complete stranger. 
  * Alec is still a little insecure about his sexuality. He came out about 6 months before and though his mother seemed okay with it his father was angry and said some very unforgivable things to him. Alec is glad he is leaving for college. 
  * Alec and Jace leave for college and they are unloading boxes from the car and carrying them upstairs.
  * Alec carries too many boxes at once and he takes a wrong turn and gets lost.. 
  * He panics because he has no idea where he is and this is exactly why he hates new places. 
  * The door opens and a boy emerges. He’s tall and handsome. His hair is spiked up and he’s wearing glitter around his eyes. He registers Alec’s confusion and grins and okay Alec’s heart is beating fast in his chest. 
  * ‘Lost?’



 'Uh, looks like it. I have no idea where I am.’ 

Alec is sheepish and Magnus finds it adorable. Magnus introduces himself and he keeps calling Alec blue eyes until  

‘It’s Alec.’ 

‘I prefer calling you blue-eyes.’ 'Sounds exhausting.’

'I can never get tired of calling you.’ And Alec is blushing.

  * Magnus helps Alec set up his room and deliberately brushing his arm against Alec’s and loving the way Alec is shy around him.
  * He leaves his number on Alec’s arm with a blue glitter pen. Alec is blushing the whole time and okay he’s pretty sure he’s forgotten how to breath. 
  * Alec is wearing a shit eating grin when Magnus leaves and he can’t believe the cute guy gave him his number. He sobers up the minute Jace enters the room. Jace ofcourse keeps asking about the number



 'Who wrote that?’ 

'I-I did?’

'Why would you write numbers in glitter?’ 

'Because it’s….shiny?’ 

'You hate glitter.’ 

'How do you know I hate glitter?’

Jace loves teasing him about it. Alec definitely does not hate glitter. In Fact he comes to his room at night with his hands covered in glitter (makeout session *cough*) which is very hard to remove.

  * Magnus gives him his makeup remover to it.  
  * Jace finds the makeup remover 



'Cross dressing? I didn’t think it was your thing.’

'Shut up, Jace.'  

  * Their first date is at a coffee shop. Alec drinks too much coffee because he is nervous as hell.
  * Jace knows everything and he’s so happy for his brother because he has never seen Alec so happy and so carefree with anyone except for his siblings. 
  * Alec and Magnus conversing about books and exchanging them. They fanboy over their favorite characters and Magnus writes him erotic fanfiction which Alec reads with a very red face at night, under a blanket. 
  * Alec introducing Magnus to Izzy and they share fashion tips.  
  * Alec letting Magnus experiment on him with clothes and make up and stuff. He helps Magnus with his projects.
  * Magnus giving Alec great ideas for his writing 



'You should be a literature major.’ 

'Nah, I don’t have the talent like you do, sweet pea.’

  * Magnus and Alec having candle light dinner and being cheesy. It ends up with Alec knocking over the candle and setting the table cloth on fire because why should they have a _one normal date oh my God_. 
  * Izzy coming over to visit and they are in Magnus’s room and 



'Your brother is so dreamy.’ Magnus sighs.

'I’m right here, Magnus.’ Alec deadpans.

  * Raphael kicking Magnus and Alec out of the room.



 'DIOS! Get a room!’ 

'We are in a room.’ 

'Well, you’re not anymore.’

  * Magnus and Alec staying up all night for finals. Bringing each other coffee and draping blankets around each other and making sure the other one is sleeping enough. Alec ofcourse takes care of Jace too. And Raphael. He leaves aspirin on Raphael’s bed when Raphael is having a headache because he knows how Magnus feels about Raphael and also because Alec is a mom. 



**Send me prompts**


	12. Saphael Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at thewholocked on tumblr <3

  * Okay Raphael has a very good singing voice. So when Simon can’t sleep Raphael becomes cuddly and wraps his arms around the daylighter and sings softly to him until Simon goes to sleep (He sleeps smiling okayyyy) 
  * Simon is a shadowhunter not a vampire and when Jace is making him train too much Raphael makes him lie on the bed, on his stomach so he can massage his back. During this he says ‘Dios, daylighter,’ everytime he finds a knot. Simon counts him saying it exactly 20 times.
  * No matter how much they love each other Raphael is still jealous of his walking in daylight ability and Simon is still a little scared of Raphael because he can be so intimidating sometimes. They talk to each other about it and decide they are actually okay with it. 
  * Okay I guess this is very unlikely but at one point of their lives Raphael and Simon decide to adopt. Raphael looks too young to actually adopt a baby so Magnus suggests they put make up on Raphael to make him look older for the adoption agency they were going to visit and Raphael goes



 'Dios, what is that?’

 'I said no glitter, warlock!’

‘Get that thing away from me, SIMON!’

 'Oh stop being such a drama queen Raphael.’

‘I am not a drama queen.’

  * SIMON READING RAPHAEL COMIC BOOKS!
  * They watch TV all night and the Simon ends up sleeping in Raphael’s lap, not that Raphael minds no matter how much he complains about it the next day.
  * SIMON MAKING RAPHAEL WATCH STAR WARS. RAPHAEL LOVES IT THOUGH HE’LL NEVER ADMIT IT. 
  * Raphael once revealed his favorite super hero was Batman. He was very drunk then and very on top of Simon.
  *  It’s past 2 o clock in the night and Simon is talking to Raphael and he isn’t shutting up and Raphael just wants to sleep. He’s just about to tell him to go to sleep when Simon says, 'Do you think Bats have feelings?’ In a slurry voice. Raphael whacks him with the pillow.
  * Okay Simon and Raphael drawing on each other’s backs while laying on the bed. Raphael writing 'I love you’ for the first time and Simon freezes but he doesn’t say anything. He wants him to say it to his face when he’s ready so he kisses the boy instead. 
  * Drunk Raphael is either very cranky or very very cuddly there is no in between. 
  * Drunk Simon rambles about EVERYTHING.



 'You’re so pretty.’

 'I love your fangs.’

'Your hair is so soft I want to run my fingers through it all day.’

 'Marry me?’

  * They double date with Alec and Magnus and it is the most awkward thing Simon has ever done and that’s saying something.
  * Raphael teaching Simon how to eat without retching it all out of his body. 
  * Simon once wrote a song for Raphael and when he gives it to Raphael he goes 



'Dios, it looks like a unicorn puked on it.’ Simon just rolls his eyes. He find the song from Raphael’s shirt pocket days later and Raphael is BLUSHING and he’s all

'Okay fine I liked it a little okay?’

 'A little?’

 'A lot, okay. I liked it a lot. Are you happy now, daylighter?

’ 'Very,’

'Oh stop looking so smug. Quit smiling.’

'Make me.’

He does. 

  * Raphael whispering to Simon how beautiful he is in Spanish. 
  * SPANISH PET NAMES




End file.
